Qu'il y a t il au bout du chemin ?
by Mademoiselle Else
Summary: On a beau être un Malefoy, il y a toujours un moment où l'on finit par se remettre en question... Pour Drago, c'est peut être celui ci. One Shot peu joyeux. A lire toutefois !


**Qu'il y a-t-il au bout du chemin ?**

**Auteur :** Else

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. je les lui empreinte juste… A noter que j'ai écris cela il y a deux ans et demi, donc un peu d'indulgence serait bienvenue '.

**Genre :** One-shot plutôt sombre.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été étrangement inspirée… Donc j'ai écris tout ce qui me passait par la tête… J'adore les Serpentards, ils sont très malléables et on peut beaucoup pousser leur psychologie. Ils ont un côté sombre et mystérieux qui m'inspire…

Je précise également que je n'ai pas lu le tome 7, donc vous n'y trouverez aucun spoil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

...

Il fait nuit… il fait noir.

Il marche… quelque part… nulle part.

La nuit est tombée… une nuit sans lune… même les étoiles semblent refuser de briller…

Il marche.

Qui est-il, ce jeune homme blond, venu d'on ne sait où ?

Pourquoi ce visage dans lequel semble se mêler tant de sentiments ?

Il avance toujours…

Qu'est-ce qui le pousse ainsi à marcher dans cette obscurité ?

Que traduit ce besoin d'avancer.. toujours… avancer…

Que fuit-il ?

Que cherche-t-il ?

Part-il à la rencontre de son destin ?

Sombre destin…

« _Où vais-je ? _

_Où suis-je ? _

_Que fais-je ?…_

_Je n'en peux plus… J'en ai marre ! Marre de cette vie ! … Vie de merde !_

_Où va-t-il ce chemin ? … le chemin de ma vie… pour une fois, je pars à l'inconnu… rien n'est prévu… Ce chemin, sombre, je le décide. Tourner à gauche, à droite... c'est moi qui décide !_

_Oui, je décide ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je DECIDE !_

_Oui… je décide… »_

Et il s'accroupit… secoué par un rire nerveux. Il s'assoit sur quelque chose qui doit être un arbre… ou du moins qui en a l'apparence.

Puis, il se prend la tête dans les mains.

_« Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je vraiment voulu faire ? _

_Cette vie, l'ai-je choisie ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je né ? Pourquoi suis-je moi ? Pourquoi ? … pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je fais cela ? Pourquoi ai-je du sang sur les mains ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas tuer Potter !!! NON ! Je ne voulais pas…_

_Mais… Pourquoi l'ai-je fait alors ? Pourquoi ai-je obéi ? Pourquoi ai-je cédé ?…Potter… il ne m'avait rien fait… il m'était indifférent… Je jalousais seulement sa réputation… sans plus… Qu'ai-je choisi dans ma vie ? … je suis né… Un Malefoy ! Oui, je suis un Malefoy ! Et alors ? … ce n'est qu'un nom… un nom que je n'ai pas voulu… que je ne veux pas… que je ne veux plus… Ce nom… est-ce pour ce nom que j'en suis arrivé là ? Pour cette famille ? … Pour… ce… ce père ?_

… _Vie de merde ! … Oui… vie de merde… une putain de vie de merde… dans laquelle je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… Je suis un Malefoy ! J'ai été élevé comme tel… j'ai tout fais en sachant que j'étais né dans cette famille… J'ai tout fais pour honorer cette naissance… Mais quel honneur il y a-t-il à être un Malefoy ? … J'ai cherché… longtemps… Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé…Weasley… Malefoy… où est-elle la différence ? Réside-t-elle dans le nombre de lettres ? Si c'est le cas… ces familles sont semblables… Dans le nombre de gallions sonnants et trébuchants qu'elle représente ? … Dans le nombre d'exploits accomplis ? … Ou bien dans le nombre de sourires sur les lèvres des gens qui la constituent ?… Vie de merde.. Famille on ne peut plus pourrie... plus morbide… plus douteuse… plus… tsss… merdique…_

_J'en peux plus… Ma tête va éclater…Qu'ai-je fais ? …oui, qu'ai-je fais ? Mes mains sont souillées du sang d'un garçon que j'ai tué… Le balafré…Oui ! J'ai tué le balafré ! …Dans ce geste, il y a-t-il aussi un quelconque honneur caché ?…Moi je ne l'ai pas vu…_

_Mes mains… preuves de cet acte… acte que je ne voulais pas commettre…Tout comme je ne voulais pas être Mangemort… Non… je ne voulais pas…_

_Etre le toutou de ce chien de Voldemort… S'il est si fort, pourquoi ne fait-il pas tout tout seul ?… comme le grand sorcier qu'il prétend être…_

_Il y a-t-il une quelconque fierté à le servir ? … Je n'en vois aucun… ai-je besoin de lunettes ? Je ne trouve aucun honneur, aucune fierté à faire tout ce que mon père m'a ordonné de faire… Est-ce normal docteur ? … Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! …»_

Une fois de plus, un rire nerveux… quelque peu hystérique secoue son corps… puis s'évanouit dans sa gorge pour se transformer en un sanglot étouffé…

« J'en peux plus… J'aurais voulu ne jamais naitre… pour ne pas suivre cette route tracée par mon père que j'ai du subir sans la choisir… »

Une larme coule le long de sa joue sans qu'il puisse la réprimer…

Puis, il relève la tête… ses yeux brillent d'une rage nouvelle et contenue.

_« Oui, ne jamais être né… pour devenir cette machine dans les mains de mon père… non, plutôt dans les mains de Voldemort… Et oui, je lui ai été utile à Tom… le « terrible » Tom… Mais à moi… malgré ton apparence… ta voix ou tes sorts impardonnables… tu ne me fais pas peur… loin de là… … loin de là…_

_Quand tu as prononcé « __Morsmordre » et que la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue sur mon épaule, j'ai été parcouru par un frisson de dégoût… Oui, du dégoût, voilà ce que tu m'inspires Tom, du dégoût ! Et rien d'autre… Tu n'es plus rien… Sans tout tes Mangemort que pourrais-tu faire ? … Rien… tu as perdu ton pouvoir d'antan… et peu de gens semblent vouloir l'admettre… Je ne te respecte pas… tout comme je ne respecte pas mon père, ton fidèle serviteur qui se plie à la moindre de tes volontés…_

_Est-ce cela l'honneur des Malefoy ? Se courber devant un être qui s'accroche lamentablement au pouvoir ? Un pouvoir qui s'effiloche et qu'il ne peut garder que grâce à ses nombreux chiens ? Ses Mangemorts ?_

… _L'honneur… Père, tu m'as éduqué en ne prononçant que ce mot, « honneur »…Et le tiens, où est-il, ton « honneur » ? …_

… _Si tu me voyais là, que me dirais-tu ?_

_« __Alors Drago, que fais-tu ? Là, assit, pleurnichant comme une fillette ? … Est-ce digne d'un Malefoy ? … Est-ce ainsi que tu penses honorer ton nom ? » Voilà, ce que tu me dirais… Mais moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai changé… Oui, j'ai changé… et là, je te répondrais : « …Mais qu'est-ce que je l'emmerde mon nom !!! T'as pas compris ? Je m'en fous d'être un Malefoy ! … Si c'est pour te ressembler… je préfère ne pas porter ce nom…»._

_Oui, Père, voilà ce que je te répondrais… A toi, le « grand » Lucius… Le minable Lucius… le toutou de Voldemort… _

_Jamais je ne te ressemblerais ! Jamais ! Entends-tu ? Où que tu sois, saches-le, jamais je ne te ressemblerais… Ces traces que tu as laissées ne seront jamais miennes… Cette route que tu m'as montrée… j'ai décidé, oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas la suivre… »_

Et dans un élan, il se lève pour poursuivre sa route…

Tel un automate dans les ténèbres, il reprend son chemin…

« Je marche, j'avance vers où je veux… comme je veux… Ton emprise n'aura plus d'effets sur moi… Il faut que j'en échappe… Jamais on ne me rattrapera… Non… j'ai tué le balafré.. oui je l'ai tué…Objet entre les mains de Voldemort, moi seul pouvais le faire… j'étais déjà dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… moi seul pouvais le faire… et je l'ai fais…

… Oui, je l'ai fais… je ne peux pas changer mon passé… Mais mon futur… oui… Je ne veux pas être rattrapé… je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban… je ne veux pas non plus retourner avec les Mangemorts… j'ai fuit… Ils me tueront…Oui, ils me tueront… si ce n'est pas eux… ce sera mon père… Et cette mort, c'est lui qui l'aura décidée…Je mourrais entre ses mains… comme il le souhaitera… Je serais né, j'aurais vécu et je serais mort selon sa volonté… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Non loin de là… Je veux fuir cette emprise…J'ai quitté cette route que je n'ai pas voulu pour ce sombre chemin que je trace… Oui, un sombre chemin… bien sombre… Où me mène-t-il ?

Ai-je vraiment un quelconque espoir de vivre… de continuer à vivre… après avoir commis cet acte… après avoir suivi cet homme…Trouverais-je un jour le repos éternel…

Cette vie de merde… pourrais-je un jour m'en éloigner ?

…Non… Non… »

Le visage sombre il continue à marcher… Ses yeux semblent vides et ne reflètent plus rien…

Au détour d'un arbre, il tourne à gauche… Et là, il s'immobilise net. Sa route s'arrête devant le gouffre immense d'une falaise…

Il part dans fou rire nerveux… Toute raison l'a quittée…

« Une… Ah ah ah !… Une falaise… mon chemin s'arrête devant une falaise ??? Ironie du sort… Le chemin de ma vie s'arrête devant une falaise ? …. S'arrête devant une falaise… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ??? … Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? …

Mon destin doit s'achever ici ? …

…Bah, après tout pourquoi pas… C'est une fin comme une autre… Moi qui suis né Malefoy je vais avoir une mort anonyme… Oui, une mort simple… Une mort… oui, je vais mourir… ça je le veux… terminer moin existence ici et maintenant… c'est mon choix… c'est ma décision….

Ca, tu ne l'avais pas prévu Père ! Oh que non ! Tu ne l'avais pas prévu… »

En disant cela, il s'approche du bord de la falaise…

Et… saute.

« Libre ! Enfin. Adieu vie de merde ! »

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, sans trop vous déprimer…

Une petite review, c'est un auteur démotivé en moins.


End file.
